Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-7229497-20130925120338/@comment-4754943-20130930123720
Ach ja genau^^. Immer mit den gedanke wo anders =P. Ich hab mich jetzt daran gesetzt meine kapitel (45 - 59) noch mal zu lesen um eine wahrheitsgemäße zusammenfassung zu schreiben (leider kann ich nicht mehr jede handlung genau dem kapitel zuordnen - aber ich hab die bände ja alle zu Hause also ist das ja kein Thema^^) Danke, dass du gefragt hast =)) Heute haben wir zum Glück nichts auf außer "Versuchsprotokoll" in Bio (wir haben ein Schweine Auge seziert - das beste: die beiden größen Schwätzer aus der Klasse sind beim anblick der Augäpfel umgefallen xD. Die eine glaubt sie wäre die tollste und schönste -- schminke mindestens 5 Meter =P, naja nich ganz aber sie ist halt eine typische Tusse; und der andre is a so ein Macho...findet Videos auf Youtube über schlachen und metzeleien echt "Super Geil" aber als er den Augapfel gesehen hat ist ihm promt schlecht geworden und er musste das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Des Mädel hat sich blass wie ne Wand sollte ich ironischer weisesagen: "weiß wie die Sklera des Auges" in die Ecke gesetzt. Unsre aufgabe bestand eben darin oben ein winziges Loch hinein zu stechen und den Lichteinfall auf die Netzhaut zu überprüfen und danach es einmal afuzuschneiden und uns die verschiedenen Schichten anzusehen (Netzhaut, Aderhaut, Lederhaut, Iris, Linse, Pupille, ansatz de Nervus Opticus und Muskelansätze) Das müssen wir jetzt nohc in schriftform zuhause protokollieren^^. Aber das is net so viel und es war lustig^^. Dabei musste ich an eine sog. "Story" denken die unser Bio lehrer in der 5. - 7. Klasse immer wieder erzählt hat. (Genaugenommen war das eine von 3 Stories die wir immer wieder hörten: eine davon war er und seine "Drogenzeit" als jugendlicher -- also wie er das erste mal mit rauchen begonnen hatte und einmal koks versucht hatte, un die andre ging um seine Kindheit am Waldrand ohne Fernseher od Telefon) die die ich meinte war etwas was ich mir nie wirklich vorstellen konnte: in seiner nachbarschaft wohnte eine ärztin; er wwar mit ner Freundin spielen als (leider weiß ich nicht mehr wie) ihr angeblich das "Auge rausfiel" (Aber noch an Muskeln und dem Sehnerv hing - also unverletzt war der Augapfel schon hing wohl nur aus der Orbita/Augenhöhle). Er war zu der Ärztin gegangen und die kam und hat es "einfach wieder rein gedrückt" ----als ich heute die muskelansätze gesehen habe hab ich mich gefragt, ob die muskeln echt lang genug sind, dass sie bis aus der Augenhöhle raus reichen...Aba unsrem damaligen biolehrer konnte man eh nicht alles glauben =P. Immer wenn er wollte, dass wir etwas alleine machen, hat er seinen "zwillingsbruder" geholt (Sprich: er ging raus und kam wieder rein und behauptete sein zwilling zu sein, der von bio keine ahnung hat) Genug davon: heute war jedenfalls ein lustiger schultag. Durch Bio und Ethik kann ich auch das ein od andere in Latein (und griechisch - aber nich viel, da kann ich bedeutend mehr japanisch und etwas mehr chinesisch. Französich hatte ich zwar in der schule aba da is nich viel hängen geblieben...inzwischen kann ich etwa so gut italienisch dabei hatte ich des nur 1 jahr...Versteh es nich falsch viel kann ich wirklich nicht xD. Wir hatten es doch neulich von den "Komischen Leuten" die ich kenne - hatte ich erwähnt, das mein opa (er ist deutscher) fließend Serbokroatisch spricht weil sie da immer in Urlaub hinfahren und es "halt lernen" wollte um die leute zu verstehen? (ER kann es besser als english) So, jetzt hab ich dich genug zu getextet für heute xD. Aber ich nutze meine Lernfreie phase =DDD glg Akemi-tama (Diskussion) 12:37, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC)